


Baby, You Get My Ball Bouncing

by flawedamythyst



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Lex wins a bouncy ball at the farmer's market.





	

Lex won the bouncy ball at a lucky dip that he'd only entered because Clark insisted on it. He offered it to Clark without much thought – what did Lex Luthor, Billionaire, need with a child's toy? Especially on a hot Kansas summer's day, when he was stuck going around the Smallville Farmer's Market. Again.

Of all the things Lex had tried to give Clark, it figured that that would be the one he accepted. He then proceeded to drive Lex crazy by playing with it the whole of the rest of the time they were at the market _and_ in the car on the way back to Lex's. Well, at least until Lex told him firmly that it was a distraction while he was driving, and did Clark really want them going off the side of another bridge?

Clark pouted in a way that made Lex think inappropriate and illegal thoughts, but tucked the ball away for the rest of the drive. Once they were back at the mansion, though, it immediately came back out again, and Clark bounced it gleefully against the driveway.

“This surface is perfect,” he exclaimed happily, apparently immune to the bright sun beating down on them. “The driveway at the farm isn't nearly smooth enough.”

Lex sighed and thought longingly of the fridge full of cold Ty Nant in his office, but he was loath to go inside where all his delicate antiques were until Clark finally got bored of the ball.

“Oh,” exclaimed Clark, as the ball bounced somewhere off to the left, over near Lex. “Guess it's not as smooth as I thought. Lex, could you get that for me?”

Lex bit back the automatic denial that anything belonging to a Luthor would be anything less than the best, including the surface on the driveway, and reluctantly bent down to pick the ball up. “If we were inside,” he pointed out as he tossed it back to Clark, “I could get the cook to bring us iced lemonade.”

Clark started bouncing the ball again. “Yeah,” he agreed distractedly. “Maybe in a while.” The ball bounced at an odd angle again, and landed in the grass behind Lex. “Oh, Lex, could you...?”

Lex sighed and turned around to pick it up again. “You'd think your reflexes would be quick enough to catch the damn thing,” he grumbled quietly, probably treading too close to admitting knowledge of at least part of Clark's secret, but too hot and annoyed to really care.

“Oh, they are,” agreed Clark blithely, “I just like making you bend over. Your ass looks really great in those pants, you know.”

Lex nearly choked on his own tongue, then he straightened up very slowly, still holding the ball. “I do know, yes,” he said, trying to sound calm and in control. He had a reputation to uphold after all. “That's why I always wear them when I know I'm going to see you.”

Clark nodded. “I did wonder,” he said, and held out his hand for the ball.

Lex kept hold of it. “How about we go inside and play pool instead?” he suggested. “I can make sure to bend over a lot, if you want.”

“Or,” said Clark slowly, “We can do something different that involves balls.” He slowly turned red, and Lex stared at him for a moment, and then started laughing.

“Clark, if that was meant to be smooth...” he started.

Clark glared at him, even as his blush continued to deepen. “Shut up,” he said. “Farmboy, remember? I'm not exactly experienced at this kind of thing. Why don't you show me how it's done, Mr Jet-Setting Billionaire?”

Lex took that as an invitation, and prowled over to Clark, putting as much slink into his hips as he could without actually becoming a woman. Clark's pupils dilated as Lex put his hand on his cheek, then ran it up into Clark's hair – that stupidly long hair that he'd been itching to touch since he'd woken up on a riverbank. It was even softer than he'd imagined. “Why don't we go inside,” he said, dropping his voice to a purr, “and I'll show you my...balls.”

Clark's mouth dropped open, and his breath became unsteady. “Jesus, Lex,” he hissed, and grabbed Lex's other hand. He practically towed him inside the mansion, and Lex let him, grinning to himself and happily leaving the bouncy ball in the grass behind them.


End file.
